


My Final Words (Don't Steal Them)

by Izupie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I had to make them have some kind of meaning, I will never not be salty over Eddie's final words, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izupie/pseuds/Izupie
Summary: It's weird how the most throwaway moments and words can come back to you when you're lying there breathing your last - just where did 'I fucked your mom' come from anyway?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	My Final Words (Don't Steal Them)

**Author's Note:**

> (This is just a short thing I put on my tumblr that I didn't want to lose~)
> 
> I watched the child murdering clown movie and I've never been the same. Reddie has destroyed me.
> 
> Eddie could have said anything - anything at all - but no, we get his very last words being this iconic(?) line.  
> That's the best thing about fanfiction though yeah? You get to write your headcanons down while you're crying and be like I Live Here Now.

“I can’t believe you dragged me up here,” Eddie hisses, swinging his legs over the edge of the roof.

Richie snorts loudly as he puts his hands down behind him, leaning back and swinging his legs back and forth in the warm night air. 

“I heard you the first hundred times, Eds," he says softly, "you didn’t have to follow me, but I'm glad you did, baby.” A wink.

They both know that Eddie wouldn’t have stayed behind. And Richie wouldn’t have left him behind either.

Eddie scoffs, trying not to smile at the endearment. “Someone has to make sure you don’t fall off, asshole.”

“Aw, see? I knew you cared about me.” Richie grins as he reaches out to cup his cheeks in his hands, but Eddie swats his hands away impatiently. 

He laughs anyway and Eddie can't help but stare. In the moonlight, high up out of the artificial lights in the street, all of Richie’s angles and slopes are lit up with touches of silver; the length of his nose, his high cheekbones, his awkwardly lanky teenage arms and legs. His glasses almost sparkle with it. Even his dumb pink Hawaiian shirt doesn't look half as bad in the shadows and moonlight. 

“Well if I fell off I’d wait for you to climb down to me before I kicked it, you know. I’d give you my final words, just for you, Eds."

“Fuck off, Richie.”

“Imagine,” Richie continued, gesturing madly with his hands and snorting with barely repressed laughter, “I’m bleeding out-”

“Rich-”

“-you’re cradling me in your tiny arms-”

“Richie I’m not fucking kidding-”

“-and I call your name with what's left of my dying breath. So you lean down to me- close, Eds, so close- and I whisper,” he puts on a strained, croaky voice, “ _‘I fucked your mom’._ ”

Eddie shoves hard against Richie's shoulder and takes a deep breath through his nose. “ _Fucking_ \- I’m _serious_ , Richie! I don’t want to talk about- don’t- fucking don’t even joke about shit like that, okay.”

Richie blinks and his grin falters for just long enough that Eddie knows that he’s got through to him. His eyes are always made so much bigger by his glasses, and he's always worn his emotions so openly, so he's always been easy to read - though Eddie is especially proud of his ability to be able to understand the odd shifts in Richie’s mood by the tiniest twitch or movement of his eyes.

Richie slides his hand across the cold roof and lets a finger lightly touch Eddie’s. After a slight petulant pause Eddie links them tightly and lets out an amused huff at the warmth that spreads up through his hand that settles into a place deep in his chest.

“Those are awful last words,” he sighs, squeezing their fingers.

Richie beams, and Eddie can't help but smile back.

“But I shouldn’t expect anything better from you, Trashmouth.”

“I can't help it dude, your mom is just always on my mind."

Eddie makes a disgusted scoff and rolls his eyes, but he doesn't let go of Richie's hand.

"You’re just jealous you didn’t think of them first,” Richie continues with a laugh, and then he gasps, "so don't go stealing them! Not that I'd believe you anyway. What I've got with Mrs. K is special." Richie makes wet kissing sounds that makes Eddie shove into his shoulder again.

"Jesus Rich, do you ever stop running your mouth."

"I know a way you can shut me up."

"I'd rather jump."

Richie laughs so loudly it's nearly a cackle and Eddie can't stop the smile that tugs up the corners of his lips. Thinking of being apart from Richie hurts him so bone achingly deep that he can't even imagine it. He doesn't _want_ to imagine it...

But they're here together right now, and that's all that matters.

It's enough.


End file.
